


Chicken Soup

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Sickfic, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Kakuzu has come down sick just before a snowstorm, it's up to Hidan to take care of him.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Request on tumblr by Akatzombie, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt- It's cold and character A keeps getting a runny nose and thinks they're catching a cold. Character B reluctantly takes care of character A.
> 
> Since it seems like Kakuzu is usually the one who takes care of Hidan, I thought it would be nice to reverse it.

All morning Kakuzu’s nose had been runny and his throat hurt. He thought he must be coming down with something, but there was work out in the yard to do before it started snowing. So after some coffee and breakfast, he drug Hidan outside into the cold with him.

“I thought you said you were sick, you shouldn’t be out here like this. It’s freezing! This shit can wait, let’s go inside!”

“It can't wait. It’s supposed to snow tonight and this needs to be cleaned up. Anything left out will be ruined by the time it thaws in spring.” A wet sounding cough rattled Kakuzu’s lungs and he steadied himself by leaning a hand on the side of the house, taking a deep breath and not liking the wheezing sound he made. Seeing Hidan watching him, he pushed himself up and started to get to work. 

Garden tools needed to be put away, along with the lawn mower, and the bike Hidan just had to have and rarely used but when he did use it he really enjoyed himself on it so Kakuzu thought the money spent had been worth it. And most importantly, their firewood pile needed to be taken onto the porch and covered with a tarp. 

With a long sigh, Kakuzu and Hidan got to work. 

Nearly halfway through their work, Kakuzu bent down to pick up some firewood and as he stood back up, his head swam and he saw black spots that nearly swallowed his vision and he lost his balance. He reached out to grab onto something in order to keep from falling but there was nothing to grab onto. 

Hidan had hoped Kakuzu’s runny nose had everything to do with the weather and nothing to do with his actual health, but watching him, he knew Kakuzu really wasn’t feeling well at all. He was pale, sluggish and sweating. 

Looking up just in time to see what was happening, Hidan dropped the firewood he had picked up and ran over to catch Kakuzu under his arms, “Damn, you really are sick, aren't you? You need to go lie down inside.”

“I’ll be fine, let me sit down for a minute…” 

“Seriously? You look like death warmed over. Inside with you, come on.” 

Inside, Hidan helped Kakuzu into bed and covered him up, then stood there awkwardly looking at him as he wondered what else he should do. Taking care of people was not his strong point and he tried to think about what someone else might do in his position.

“Make me some tea and put some honey in it.” Kakuzu told him as if he knew Hidan had no idea what to do. Then he started coughing again, “And then… there’s some medicine in the bathroom, bring it here to me.” 

Hidan left the bedroom and set some water on the stove to boil, and then stood there looking at it, rocking back and forth on his feet. The sound of more coughing came from the bedroom and he sighed, hoping he wouldn’t have to play nurse for too long.

But he really did care about Kakuzu, so he would do what he could to help him feel better. As soon as the water was boiling, he poured it into a mug, stuck a tea bag in it and then looked for the honey. 

Hidan was surprised to find a bear shaped bottle of honey in the cupboard at all. He knew he hadn’t bought it and laughed at the image of Kakuzu picking it out at the store instead of one of the regular glass jars. 

Not knowing how much Kakuzu would want in his tea, Hidan squeezed in what he thought would be a good amount. Then carried the mug to the bedroom where he found Kakuzu had rolled onto his side and looked asleep, but as he stepped into the room and his foot hit the floorboard that creaked, one eye opened. 

“I brought your tea,” Hidan said as he walked over, “I’d ask how you feel, but…” he sat on the edge of the bed and pushed Kakuzu’s hair from his face, “you look pretty shitty.” 

“I feel pretty shitty.” 

“Sound shitty, too. So, don’t talk too much.” Hidan set the tea on the nightstand and got up to go get the medicine from the bathroom. He looked in the drawers and found the package of cold pills, filled a glass of water, and took them both out to Kakuzu who was sitting himself up in bed. 

“How many you want?” He sat on the end of the bed and took out the bubble pack sheet of pills.  
  
“What’s the box say?” Kakuzu asked, “Give me whatever the dose is.”  
  
“It’s tiny writing…” Hidan grumbled.

“Put your damn glasses on then. It's not like I haven't seen you in them before.”  
  
“...no.” He held the box close to his face and squinted, “It says… two pills… every four… hours.”  
  
“Sounds about right. Look, I know you’re going to hate it, but you have to go and finish piling up the firewood. I would help but I’m in no condition to do that work right now.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know…” It wasn’t what he wanted to do, he would rather spend the morning under the covers with Kakuzu, or even wrapped in a blanket on the couch with a fire going and watching something gory on TV. Covering up the firewood was something that had to get done though. So Hidan tore off two pills from the rest of the foil sheet and left them on the nightstand with the water and left to go back outside.

After taking the pills and drinking his tea, which had far too much honey in it, which had all sunk to the bottom and hadn't even been stirred in properly, Kakuzu laid back down and tried to sleep. It was useless though, each time he started to fall asleep, he woke up coughing hard and feeling like he couldn't breathe. So he tried to read, but couldn’t focus on what was happening and ended up reading the same page three times before giving up and just laying there with his eyes closed, drifting in and out of sleep.

There was a point where he was vaguely aware of someone in the room with him, the sound of water and they said something he couldn’t quite catch, then silence. He thought it must be Hidan, it couldn’t be anyone else.

He had brief dreams here and there, whenever he fell asleep long enough, but none of them made sense, just images and a few words spoken, Hidan was in most of them. In one he sounded so worried, and Kakuzu told him to calm down, that he was fine.

“Kakuzu, wake up!” Hidan shook him. He had heard Kakuzu calling him and went to see what he needed only to find him in a deep sleep and drenched in sweat. 

“Hidan… m’fine…”  
  
“Kakuzu, you’re not fine. Wake up!” Hidan placed a cold, wet cloth against Kakuzu's face, hoping the shock of the cold would both wake him up and help his fever.

Green eyes fluttered open and Kakuzu gazed up at Hidan for a moment as if he was seeing him for the first time and mumbled, “Your eyes are beautiful… shit, I have a boyfriend, I shouldn't say that to you.”  
  
“What the fuck? Your brain must be baking in there,” he made sure Kakuzu could see him and said, “Look Kakuzu, it's me, Hidan, your boyfriend. Say that shit to me all you want!”

“Can’t be… My boyfriend’s not a nurse.”

“What, you think you're in a hospital? We're at home.” Hidan told him, “You need to drink something, I think your fever is really high. I looked for a thermometer but we don't got one.” He helped Kakuzu sit up and held the glass of water for him to drink, “Slowly… don’t want you getting sick on me. I made some soup, you should eat a little and then take some more medicine.”

“Don't want any.” Kakuzu mumbled.

“Too bad.” He set the half empty glass down and went to the kitchen where he ladled out some of the chicken soup he had made, making sure most of it was broth, grabbed a spoon from the drawer and went back to the bedroom and turned on the light.

Now instead of sweating, Kakuzu was shivering and wrapped up in all the blankets.

“Turn the heat on.” Kakuzu said through chattering teeth.

“It is on.” Hidan frowned at the sight. It was so wrong to see Kakuzu like that. He was always so strong and healthy. He hoped he wouldn’t have to take him into town to the emergency room in the middle of the night. It had started snowing and Hidan did not enjoy driving in snow or at night, and the two combined would be a nightmare for him. So he hoped the medicine would help to get the fever down, and got into bed on his side and made Kakuzu sit up. He then handed him the soup, watching the way the bowl shook in his hands. 

“Hey, don’t spill it! Took me all afternoon to make.”  
  
Kakuzu made a face at him, “Afternoon? It’s still morning.”  
  
“Nah, it’s evening now. You’ve been asleep all day. I stacked the firewood, just like we needed to so don’t worry about it. And yes, I covered it!”  
  
Kakuzu picked up the spoon and stirred it around a few times before letting go of the spoon and handing the bowl back to Hidan, “I’m too tired.”  
  
“You’re going to eat this soup. I made it for you! It'll help you feel better.”  
  
“Later, I want to sleep now.”

Hidan took the bowl and picked up the spoon, “Open your mouth.”

“What? You’re not-”

Hidan stuck the spoon in Kakuzu’s mouth and met his gaze, “Now swallow.”

Kakuzu looked like he might kill him later, but at least he was eating. When about half of the soup was finished, Hidan relented and set it down on the nightstand, “Alright, I guess that’s enough.”

“Hidan.”

“Yeah?”

“Do that ever again and it’ll be the last thing you do.”

“I’ll take the risk if it means you get better.” He leaned over and kissed Kakuzu on his forehead, “You can take some more medicine now and then go back to sleep.” As he climbed over Kakuzu to get out of the bed, Kakuzu grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“The soup was terribly bland, but thanks.” It was the weakest sounding thank you Hidan had ever gotten from him, but knew he meant it.

“Don’t talk anymore, you sound awful.” Hidan mumbled as he pulled his hand free so he could get the medicine for Kakuzu, “And _what?!_ My soup is not bland, seriously, what the hell?! It's just that you can’t taste anything because you’re sick! You better get well soon.”

Kakuzu thought it sounded more like a threat than anything else, but hoped the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment, I love to hear from readers! :D


End file.
